


Drift Away

by starrywolf101



Series: Angsty Fun Times! [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Child Abandonment, Childhood Memories, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders-centric, Crying, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, How Do I Tag, Hugs, Hurt Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Lies, Memories, Men Crying, One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A songfic of Drift Away from The Steven Universe MovieIt's from Remus's POVEnjoy~





	Drift Away

* * *

Remus doesn't remember the time before he was separated… it hurt too much to think about.

Though, he never let that stop him from enjoying time with his brother, Roman! Ever since the split, the two of them had been inseparable. Despite encompassing two different parts of Thomas's creativity, Remus and Roman both agreed that they worked better together. Brainstorming sessions were a lot easier with two different views!

Even though Remus was half of Thomas's creativity, the others weren't quite as accepting of him the way that Roman was. His brother noticed how much the scorn hurt Remus, and he always put extra effort into making the darker trait feel loved.

Some of Remus's favorite memories were just playing in the imagination with Roman. They often fought with sticks, pretending to duel with swords. He happily played the bad guy to put a grin on his heroic brother's face. Sometimes, Roman would bring him on adventures where both of them were heroes!

Though, now was so very different. Everyone was so grown up. Nothing was the same. Remus often found himself missing the simpler times...

"Remus?" Thomas placed his hand on the Duke's shoulder; pulling him out of his memories. "You've been very quiet, and we're all worried."

Looking up, Remus solemnly looks from face to face; Thomas, Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman all stare back with their own concerned faces; his eyes eventually catch his twin's gaze. Roman looked the most sad out of everyone.

Finally, Roman gathers up the strength to speak: "You look lost in the past…" The Prince steps forwards to hold his brother's hands; to truly look at him for the first time since their childhood. "Do you remember the garden?"

A grin pulls at Remus's lips for a split second as he remembers the good times, but is immediately replaced with a distraught expression. His voice floods the room, shouting: "No!" as he falls to his knees. Everyone is forced to sink out as the scene changes to the ruins of an overgrown garden. Roman loudly gasps as he covers his mouth, shocked at the wreckage that used to be his childhood playground.

Tears falling down his cheeks, Remus reminisces; "This was our garden. A special world built just for Roman and I by the imagination. Everywhere else, I was shunned away, but not here. Here, Roman and I would play for hours. Every day was so much fun!"

As he explained, a sense of wonder falls over the ruins, transforming it into the beauty it once was. A memory was playing of Roman and Remus sword fighting as children. It was almost impossible to tell the difference between the two children, but the green and red costumes identified each boy.

Virgil and Thomas looked around in awe while Logan watched the scene play out with interest. Patton hung his head low, avoiding looking at the two boys.

Kneeling down next to Remus, Thomas asks: "What changed?"

Remus glares daggers at Patton, making the moral side 'meep' and hide behind Logan.

_ A teen version of Patton rises into the garden and ruffles little Roman's hair. He pointedly ignores little Remus. "I need your opinion on something," the teen Patton explains to Roman before dragging the Prince away. _

_ "Come on, Remus!" Little Roman giggles. _

_ "No!" Patton quickly shouts. His face flushes red. "I mean, I only need Roman! Remus can continue to play here while he waits." They start walking again and Remus once again tries to follow. With a sigh, Patton approaches Remus and crouches down; putting a kind smile on his face, he says: "Here in the garden, let's play a game! I'll show you how it's done. Here in the garden, stand very still." _

_ Remus's eyes glitter with joy. "This'll be so much fun!" He grins happily. _

"And then he smiled, that's what I'm after!" Remus softly sings. "A smile in their eyes! The sound of their laughter. Happy to listen, happy to stay, happily watching him drift away." Remus reaches out towards the memory version of Roman that sinks out with Patton. "Happily waiting, all on my own, under the endless sky. Counting the seconds, standing alone, as many years go by…

"Happily wondering night after night: 'Is this how it works? Am I doing it right?' Happy to listen. Happy to stay. Happily watching him drift away."

Roman covers his dropped jaw with both hands, tears falling down his face as they all watch the kid Remus change and grow up, still standing where Patton and he had left him. The garden slowly decays around the side. The growing doubt on the memory's face punches a hole through all of their hearts.

Standing up, Remus wanders over to a pond now full of dead lily pads as he picks a flower and hands it to Thomas. "You keep on turning pages, for people who don't care… people who don't care about you. And still it takes you ages to see that no one's there… see that no ones there… see that no ones there. Everyone's gone on without you."

Now, an almost adult version of Remus stands alone. His clothes are torn and his hair is a tangled mess. His attention is grabbed by someone rising up. "Finally something, finally news, about how the story ends."

_ Deceit introduces himself and a young Virgil that is currently hiding in the latter's cape. Remus asks about Roman, but Deceit shakes his head solemnly. He pulls up a live feed on the light sides, specifically Roman, and Remus gasps as tears fall down his face. Now, a complete stranger wore his twin's face. _

"He doesn't exist now, someone entirely new, with all of his brand new friends. Isn't lovely? isn't that cool? And isn't that cruel? And aren't I a fool to have happily listened. Happy to stay. Happily watching him drift… drift… drift away…"

* * *


End file.
